Love Me, Never Love Me Not
by fabunnies
Summary: ya I suck at summaries, This is simply a fluffy Klaine one-shot  :, It's future klaine there for slightly AU, rated teen for mention of make out sceens, my first Klaine Fic. Enjoy  :


Disclaimer: If I owned Glee their would have been a lot of Klaine kisses in the Prom Queen epi xP

Rating: Teen – for make out scenes, I don't think there's any swearing :S

**A/N: Hey guys (: , this is a future fic! And idk I tried not to make it too OOC or AU if it is I apologize. I suppose it is a little AU though because it's a future fic so it kinda sorta has to be :P , I probably shouldn't have wrote this cuz I'm in the middle of another story but I had this idea and needed to get it out there. Btw this is only my second fic and I've never written a Klaine fic b4 so don't be too harsh :P , btw I didn't proof read this. Sorry for mistakes.**

Klaine One-Shot, You Love Me, Never Love Me Not

Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel were the definition of high school sweet hearts. They'd started dating junior year of high school, after Kurt had transferred to Dalton Academy and he when he transferred back to McKinley they'd stayed together. Heck they even went to prom together at a school that clearly wasn't open to the idea of two boys going to a public event like that and being openly gay with one another.

Both boys had applied to NYU on scholarship and surprisingly both been accepted. Kurt loved show choir but decided to take a career path in the Fashion Design industry. While Blaine was majoring in English, up until recently Kurt wasn't even aware one of Blaine's dreams was to become a grade school English teacher. Kurt and Blaine had lived in residency for first year, but during second year had decided to move out and buy an apartment together.

Two years after graduating from NYU, Blaine was struggling to become an English teacher while working as a substitute teacher. Where as Kurt on the other hand, had dominated New York City with his, in his own words, "Fashion Empire." And when they where 25 years old both boy's ended up proposing to one another. Yes the both of them had proposed to each other on the same night. Kurt had been out on Friday shopping for groceries because he planned on making a romantic dinner so he could propose to Blaine that evening. Since Blaine told him he's be working that day he definitely wasn't expecting to see what he saw when he arrived home that afternoon.

When he opened the doors to his and Blaine's three bedroom , upscale New York apartment the first thing he noticed was there were candles everywhere. And not just regular candles. The special coconut scented one's that he loved so much. The next thing Kurt noticed was his boyfriend standing in their living room. It had reminded him very much of the scene from Friends where Monica proposed to Chandler. The funnies part about that was Blaine owned all 10 seasons of friends, and made Kurt watch four episodes with him every Wednesday night while eating dinner. And when Blaine knelt down on one knee and asked Kurt to marry him, Kurt didn't exactly reply with an 'Yes!' in fact the following conversation went a little more like this;

"THIS TOTALLY ISN'T FAIR BLAINE! I WAS GOING TO PROPOSE TO _YOU_ TONIGHT, DURING OUR ROMANTIC DINNER!" Kurt pouted at his boyfriend. Leading Blaine into a fit of laughter.

"So, can I take that as I yes?" Blaine grinned up at his boyfriends, seeing his smile reflect on Kurt's face. Driving Kurt to jump into his arms hugging him and squealing, of course it does silly! Both boys gave each other the engagement rings they had purchased, which was followed with a very heated make out session. And that summer thanks to their fabulous wedding planner, the Ms. Mercedes Jones they had an enchanting and beautiful ceremony.

Now one year later, Blaine Anderson – Hummel was walking the street's of NYC on August.18th ,carrying a giant present box, on his way to surprise his husband for their first anniversary. Blaine had been planning this for months because he knew shopping for Kurt was next to impossible. You couldn't buy him clothes because if you accidentally bought him something from a rival designer he'd bite your head off, and you couldn't simply bu him a gift card because Kurt felt that, "they're a thoughtless excuse for a gift."

Luckily Blaine knew exactly what he wanted to get Kurt. The only problem was Blaine had two ah-mazing ideas and couldn't choose between the two. So being the great husband he was, he decided to go with both ideas. So when Blaine stepped into Kurt's office he saw him chatting away on the phone. Fortunately for Blaine when he'd walked in he heard Kurt say, "Yes I'll hold."

"Hello there Mr. Hummel-Anderson." Blaine grinned at his husband, still holding the giant gift box.

"Hey babe, ya love you too, mhmm, happy anniversary and yaddah yaddah, but can you come back later I'm trying to book a show in PARIS!" Kurt squealed to his husband.

"Trust me you're not gonna wanna miss this." He grinned at the already excited boy and gently placed the large present box on his husbands desk.

"Oooh." Kurt leaped forward about to open the present when Blaine's eye's widened as he yelled,

"DON'T OPEN THAT YET! ... sorry, but there's another surprise first." Kurt leaned back in his chair and raised an eyebrow. When Blaine stuck his hand outside Kurt's office door and gestured for someone to walk in. The next thing Kurt knew a bunch of boys in blazers piled into his office

"Oh my god, Blaine, you brought all the former Warblers here?" Kurt squealed while Blaine nodded, the boys be humming a familiar tune and Blaine opened his mouth to take lead vocals,

_You make me feel like I'm losing my virginity  
>The first time every time when you touch me<br>I make you bloom like a flower that you never seen  
>Under the sun we are one buzzing energy<br>_

_Let's pollinate to create a family tree  
>This evolution with you comes naturally<br>Some call it science we call it chemistry  
>This is the story of the birds and the bees<em>

_Even the seasons change_

_Our love still stays the same_

_You give me the hummingbird heartbeat  
>Spread my wings and make me fly<br>The taste of your honey is so sweet  
>When you give me the hummingbird heartbeat, hummingbird heartbeat<br>Oh oh  
>Hummingbird heartbeat<br>Oh oh  
>Hummingbird heartbeat<em>

_I've flown a million miles just to find a magic seed  
>A white flower with the power to bring life to me<br>You're so exotic my whole body fluttering  
>Constantly craving for a taste of your sticky sweet<em>

_I was on the brink of a heart attack  
>You gave me life and keep me coming back<br>I see the sun rise in your eyes, your eyes  
>We've got a future full of blue skies, blue skies<em>

_Even the seasons change_

_Our love still stays the same_

_You give me the hummingbird heartbeat  
>Spread my wings and make me fly<br>The taste of your honey is so sweet  
>When you give me the hummingbird heartbeat, hummingbird heartbeat<br>Oh oh  
>Hummingbird heartbeat<br>Oh oh  
>Hummingbird heartbeat<em>

_You love me, you love me  
>Never love me not, not, oh no<br>When we hear a perfect harmony  
>You make me sound like, like a symphony<em>

_Spread my wings and make me fly  
>The taste of your honey is so sweet<br>When you give me the hummingbird heartbeat, hummingbird heartbeat_

_You give me the hummingbird heartbeat  
>Spread my wings and make me fly<br>The taste of your honey is so sweet  
>When you give me the hummingbird heartbeat, hummingbird heartbeat<br>Oh oh  
>Hummingbird heartbeat<br>Oh oh  
>Hummingbird heartbeat<br>Oh oh  
>Hummingbird heartbeat<br>Oh oh  
>Hummingbird heartbeat<br>_  
>Blaine looked at his husband who had the same look in eyes when him and Blaine had sung Candles at regional's so many years ago.<p>

"Thanks you, Blaine." Kurt pecked his husband on the lips, "Now I feel bad, because my gift is so ... Okay so I might have been lying when I said I was trying to book a fashion show, I was actually planning a tip to Paris for us, and I was gonna tell you tonight and-"

"Kurt, sorry to interrupt you but I think you should open the box, other wise your present might die." He gave Kurt his famous smirk. Kurt tilted his head in confusion then noticed there were some air hole in the present box Blaine had brought in with him.

"Blaine..." Kurt started to say but his husband interrupted him again.

"Kurt open the box already." Blaine demanded while Kurt mumbled 'fine' and ran over to the box to sitting on his desk and lifted the lid off.

"BLAINE OH MY GOD!" Kurt squealed once again, while lifting a little golden retriever puppy out of the box, "you are _**the**_ best husband ever!"

"nah, I just remember you said you always wanted a dog." He replied sheepishly while Kurt cuddled their new puppy,

"Awe, I love her Blaine!"

"Well...," Blaine started, "clearly there's going to be a new favourite in our household." Blaine stated while pouting at his husband.

"Oh hush you. I still love you the most just don't tell her that." Kurt whispered while gesturing towards their new puppy, before leaning in to kiss his husband while smiling against one anothers lips. Both thinking, best anniversary ever. 

**A/N: the song was ; Hummingbird Heartbeat by Katy Perry. hope you all enjoyed that! :D , sorry I just really wanted Blaine to buy Kurt a puppy and sing him hummingbird heartbeat. I don't really know why I gave them a golden. Most people who write fics where Klaine has a puppy give them a little dog, and idk I just can't picture them with a little dog :P**

**anyways please review! :D**


End file.
